Catheters of various types are used to drain fluid from different areas of the body of a patient. One application of such catheters is for the treatment of head traumas where excess fluid accumulates in the patient's cranium. Another application of fluid drainage catheters is in the treatment of hydrocephalus, a condition in which cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) collects in the ventricles of the brain of a patient. In each case, an increased fluid volume within the cranium results in an increase in intracranial pressure. If these conditions are left untreated, the pressure levels resulting from the fluid build up can result in serious medical conditions, including compression of the brain tissue, impaired blood flow, and tissue ischemia.
To relieve the pressure, a drainage catheter can be inserted into the cranium to promote fluid drainage. One known technique for inserting the distal end of a catheter into a brain ventricle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,357 to Buijs et al. First and second incisions are made in the patient's scalp and a burr hole, which is aligned with the second incision, is formed in the patient's skull. An elongate needle is inserted into an opening in the catheter, which is coupled to a length of tubing, for tunneling the catheter/tubing assembly under the patient's scalp from the first incision to the second incision. The needle is then removed from the catheter and from the patient's scalp via the first incision for allowing the catheter to be manipulated such that it is aligned with the burr hole. The needle is then re-inserted into the catheter for guiding it into a brain ventricle. After the catheter is inserted to a desired depth, the needle is removed from the catheter.
While the technique described by Buijs et al. may provide a means to implant a catheter into a brain ventricle, there are certain concomitant drawbacks. In particular, a surgeon is required to assemble the needle and catheter two separate times. And for each time the needle must be inserted into the catheter, the opening in the catheter must be located. In addition, the needle may damage surrounding brain tissue if the needle is removed while within the skull. Further, any buckling of the catheter as the needle exits the catheter can damage brain tissue.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a system and method that allows rapid and safe implantation of a catheter into a patient's brain ventricle.